After a storm comes a Rainbow
by truesoul10
Summary: my first oneshot! not much to it i guess Cammie gets a nightmare b/c of the COC. Zach comforts her. Zammie! I suck at summaries you'll laugh... or smile at the least. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Haunted Nightmare_

_Panic. I felt sheer panic overflowing me; crashing upon me like waves. I was alone with Zach's mom, Ms Goode, strapped to a chair, probably electric. Locked_

_Inside a room for what the call interrogation when it actually was the regretted torture. It was what I regretted, they, the Circle of Cavan, would devour the_

_Moment enjoying it until the very end. Suddenly, the door violently slammed open._

"_Dear Cameron." She sneered circling me. "I am going to give you one last opportunity to save yourself. Tell me where it is you've kept Mathew Morgan's log book."_

_I silently shot a stare at her icy cold and hard._

"_Very well." She reached for a sword from the metal table in front of me. "The process to killing will be short and simple. I am simply going to kill you with a hundred_

_Cuts. A technique proved useful. With this sword slice all major veins, you'll be dead within the minute."_

_Chills ran down my spine. This wasn't how I wanted to die but if meant saving my friends, Zach and family and being honourably or at least respectfully like my father…_

_So Be. It. I braced myself and gripped the arm of the chair. While she traced the tip of the sword down my arms, face… In a matter of sixty seconds I felt woozy._

**One of the ways to wake up during a dream is dying**

I woke up feeling like if I was being laid down on my bed. My hands rose up and reached for the person's cheek. It was Zach sitting next to me. Relief flooded me. Because

He's here and it was only just a dream. A macabre dream.

"Gallagher Girl you're up." Zach whispered cautiously. "You fell asleep in your mother's office."

"Oh. How did I get here?" I glance my room and my sleeping roommates-best friends. Last time I checked I didn't sleepwalk.

"Why do you think I'm here? I carried you." He smirked sexily. Then got up ready to leave. Instinctively, I pulled him back down.

"Can you stay?" I asked lamely and not to mention pathetically.

"Why?" a moment past when he either thought about it or soaked it in. I sat up higher and stretched. "Are you okay?" I nod as I say:

"Just had a bad dream that's all." The mood changed on an unusual way.

A Hint of worry shone through his voice. "What happened?"

"I died."

There was no need to ask who or why. These nightmares have been haunting me since I got back from the Circle's captivity. Sure their gone now but the memory won't leave me

Alone.

"Should I stay?"

"Would it kill you?" I snapped unintentionally.

"It just might." His smirk downgraded to a teasing smile. "Why do you think I should stay?"

"I don't know." I told him sceptically.

"Let my think." His tone made me think he had something planned. It would dangerously wrong. "you want to get busy?"

My jaw dropped but I couldn't help smiling and feel blood rising. "What? NO!" But then I looked around hoping I didn't wake up Bex, Macey or Liz. They are all asleep.

"You sure? This bed is comfy." HE bounced on the bed to prove his point.

"Shut up!" Giggles floated up, up and away. I pinned down, back on the bed and covered his mouth with a pillow. "I'll sic Bex on you." I'm finally taking advantage of this lethal

piece of information I recently Discovered. He considers Bex deadly and it scares him.

"First step." He dared, laughing muffled at the same time. Unbelievable. "you sure?"

"Damn you…" I pressed my mouth against his deeply. This was my turn to smirk. That got him. Next I lied beside him; my head on his chest. There was a soft whisper in my ear.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I guessed

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Hello! Hello! Here's another one shot. You should know: Josh is with Deedee. Cammie hasn't met Zach and they don't meet in the National Mall. Oh, Cammie does sneak out to go to the party Josh invited her to but without setting off a Code Black, of course.**

"You think you were leaving without us." Bex crossed her arms raising her eyebrow. She stopped me at the end of the end of secret tunnel. I should have known they'd tail me here. Liz, Bex and Macey, of all people, wouldn't let me go to a party, with Josh, alone. Especially, after they heard everything through the comms units. I wonder how they got away with all the CIA, FBI, and NSA agents walking around. They were even all dressed up in heels, skinny jeans and flawless makeup. "Why didn't you tell us you were going to see Josh?"

"It wasn't a big deal." I said.

"If it wasn't a big deal, you would have told us."

My mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. No words came out, no excuses either. I sighed. It just didn't seem important or like something worth saying. Liz looked at us with her big doe eyes. Macey smiled deviously; she knew she was right. I'm not a big party person anyway. I checked my synchronized watch. It was earlier than expected, nine o'clock. Bex grew impatient. "Who cares anymore? Are we going out or what?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Time Skip

"Cammie, is that you?"

I spun around and felt the urge to run and hide. Josh made towards me with Deedee right beside him. I suddenly wanted to throw up beginning to wonder why I came here in the first place. Thankfully, my friends stood by my side. He gave me a hug followed by Deedee and her over enthusiastic hi. She wore as usual a pink ensemble. Josh slightly waved at Bex and Liz lowering his gaze at Macey. I looked around. The sky was perfectly clear. High school teenagers hung out, laughing. Inside the gym, music blared abnormally loud with strobe lights flashing. "It's kind of crowded in there. You guys wanna go in?"

Macey rolled her eyes. "Don't have to tell us twice."

"Thanks for inviting us."

That's all I was able to muster because Liz was pulling me inside eagerly. I didn't even care that Liz cut me off while talking to Josh because for the first time ever, I felt nothing. The music blasted through the speakers leaving me partially deaf. The party was a school version of Project X. People jumped to the beat of the songs cheering at random dancers. Goosebumps attacked my arms as I noticed that two Blackthorne Boys were here. Guess who? Jonas and Grant, this is no surprise. If Liz knew about the party then Bex knew. If she knew, the Grant knew. If Grant knew then Jonas knew. I noticed Grant right away because for a Brad Pitt look alike he can be a bit goofy when he wants to me. Like now for instance, he has a funny smile, his eyes winced and his shoulders were shaking up and down walking towards, well, Bex. He turned back to normal the moment he got here. Nodding his hello to Liz Macey and me, he pulls Bex into the sea of jumping gyrating bodies. Jonas whispered his 'hi'. Breaking the ice, Liz gladly suggests "Let's pretend we are someone we're not for the night. Someone we'd never usually be."

"I get to be Cammie." Macey claims before getting all 'chameleon' disappearing into a passing crowd.

"I'm gonna be- What's up?!"

Jonas gives a guy a bro-like half hug. A guy smirks with hazel eyes and a ridiculous sexy quality among him. He's wearing a green striped V-neck that is a bit tight. "I didn't think you were going to show up."

"Like I'd miss this, hey Liz,"

"Hi," She says shyly getting closer to Jonas. After that, Bex shows up; she danced her butt off. The guy nods up.

"Hey Bex,"

"Ugh," She scoffed rolling her eyes. She pretends he never said a word stalking off and dragging Grant along with her. I wonder how, in God's green Earth they know each other; also, why she doesn't like him. Anyway, Macey sends the guy a vicious glare cutting him off from saying anything. Jonas cleared his throat and worked up the nerve to introduce us. "This is Cammie. Cammie this is-"

Teenagers shouted out to someone named 'Johnny'. Now I have no idea what his name is, wonderful. 'What's his name' gave me the onceover and smirked. "Hey."

"Hi, what was-"

"Go. Have fun, mingle." Macey pushed me on top of him. I tripped falling into his arms. Humiliated, I tried to untangle myself. Why did push shove me like that? A blush crept across my cheeks. "I'm sorry about that, um, them, her."

"Nervous?"

"I'll get back to you on that." I said.

I laughed nervously. He watched me leave. I didn't see him but I felt his eyes burning holes behind me back. Bex, on the other side of the gym, waved me over. I pushed past people and started dancing. Liz, who never dances, was jumping extremely pumped up. Her hair bounced. Jonas was dancing too…. Yeah, it's not really his thing. Nonetheless, we were having en epic time. It's funny, I almost though about not showing up. Josh and Deedee joined us coming out of nowhere. Bex's hip bumps me. Laughing, Grant gives us both a twirl. Two hours of this flew by endlessly.

I sat on a bench, completely wiped out and out of breath. Jonas's and Grant's friend asks. "Having a good time?"

"Yes, you?"

"Good enough," He said stroking my arm. (Yes, you read that correctly.) "You know, you never got back to me. Were you nervous meeting me? Because it seemed like you got pretty excited."

"No, I was pushed."

"We've just met and you can't keep your hands away from me."

I sighed. "Macey pushed me."

I twisted in my seat. "Keep saying that." He smirked arrogantly, winked then left. I smiled and shook my head. What just happened? These words raced across my head. Macey sits crossing her legs, she saw what happened. She elbowed me, self-satisfied. "Flirting, I see."

I choose to ignore that. "Who is he?"

"It's better if you didn't know."

"And stay away from him." Bex adds. "He's trouble."

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he's a bad guy." Grant defended. Bex slapped him with the back of her hand. Liz argued. "He's not that _bad _of aninfluence."

"What do you think Cammie?" I let out an exasperated sigh. All of sudden everybody gets together to discuss whether a guy, whose name I don't even know, is a bad influence or not. Luckily, Liz left this meaning conversation with Jonas to dance. The door swung open with people coming and going, I looked out and saw that boy we're talking about removing, contact lenses? He saw me staring directly at his bright emerald green eyes. It seems quite girly of me to say, those eyes made my heart stop. Then I noticed him smirking that annoying smirk of his which just set me off. I got up and announced "I'm going to get something to drink."

At the table with drinks, I asked for an icy coke when Josh and Deedee came around. I took a sip. Josh said. "I haven't seen you in a while. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I'm having a great time." Not a lie.

"Great, that's just great." Deedee quipped excitedly. "The decorating committee worked really hard. Excuse me. I have to go say 'hi' some someone."

She was gone and Josh and I were left alone, together, with an unbearable silent. The silence was painstakingly loud. He pressed his hand inside his pockets. Rocking on his heels, "Sooo, how've you been?"

"Well, and you?"

"I'm fine. You came with friends, right?"

"Yeah, with Bex, Liz and Macey," And Jonas, Grant, and 'boy I don't know'. I stole a glance behind me for an unknown reason. We stopped speaking turning into wallflowers. The music changed from a slow ballad to an upbeat song meant to be danced by two people that got every single person in the room excited. But hell, I started to move to the rhythm. Then certain green eyed boy came up to me reaching for my hands. "Wanna dance?"

My response was letting his hands envelope mine. He took me to the center of the dance floor. We didn't bump into people. His eyes locked on mine pulling me closer by my belt loops. One hand slid to my waist leisurely. His smirk made me smile meekly. And he took a strand of hair that was thrown over my shoulder and pushed it back. He twirled me and I laughed. A three minute song seems to last longer when I was in his arms. The song ended abruptly, along with that, sad to say, so did the party. I found my hands comfortably placed in his gentle grip. We were holding hands as we snaked through the crowd finding all my friends. They were outside waiting for us. I tilted my head up; he smiled, actually smiled, and winked. In a blink of an eye, he was gone. Bex raised an eyebrow. "You two got mighty friendly quickly."

"Who _is _he?" It's frustrating not knowing who is after dance like that. Fortunately, Grant told me.

"He's a Blackthorne Boy: Goode, Zach Goode."

**Do what you do best, R&R! Boring huh? Some of you know that I'm writing another story, for Noveljoy. I wanted to know what you guys think of this small piece. Here's a little excerpt. Let me know if the beginning is good enough for you to want to read more of it. **

The Start

Some stories are about a timid reserved girl about how something magical happens to her. Lela was not a shy girl. Others are about a completely romantic life changing experience in which said character would never be the same again. Lela did not believe in romance. And so, many people wonder, what is this story about? Most importantly, who is P. "Lela" Roman and why did she disappear?

In the complex city of Manhattan, Lela recently moved into a three room apartment with her family. A family consisting of her father, mother Esmeralda, her brother, Wayne and her sister whom they call Kiki or K.k. Lela's father is a politician which is why she is being sent to a small private school, for the secrecy. Secrecy, it's the only thing Lela has grown to hate. She gives her new school the onceover as she waits for her best friend. The education center can be considered a glorified public school with its white wash and baby blue hue. It is a two story building, a quiet school. It was a bit too quiet for her taste. In her old place, teacher would yell at the boisterous students who ran down the halls screaming and ringing the school bell. But this school, Rowling King High School was as dead as the night. Frustrated, tugging her too short plaid skirt from the uniform that got stuck on her hips, Lela felt someone over her shoulder. She did not have to blink an eye to wrap her arm around Zeyrise, her best friend, and march into the building. Another thing, on the first day of the second semester of school all she had to do was show up to class. Now she has to show up at the office and get her schedule.

The concept of the process of starting a new school never scared Lela. She had different class from her best friend for the first time in her life. And that, my friend, worried her especially since they have been together since birth. She strode past the black and white tiles onto room B. The lime green lockers reminded her of the one in movies. She felt the cool doorknob against the palm of her skin. Once she opened the door she saw the female teacher sitting on her desk calling out the names of the students. There were only ten sophomores. She slid into the empty orange seats on the back of the room; going on what she thought was unnoticed. Then the young teacher with the pale skin and silk, ebony hair, reminding her faintly of Snow White, spoke.

"You weren't in my class last year, Ms. Roman. Would you care to introduce yourself?"

"Didn't you just do that for me?" Lela asked sitting straighter

"Yes, I just did." The teacher replied. "I'm Ms. Ritter. I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year."

Next Ms. Ritter tells her students to catch up with their friends for she would not be giving class today. Lela liked her right away. She noticed the silent pupils automatically turned into the reckless teens they were. Paper ball flew across the room. She smiled on the inside; it just like home. More than half of them were Anglos and a few mocaccino skinned kids. A boy sitting in front of her slid down in his desk and rests his head comfortably on Lela's desk. He smiled confidently making him a dead ringer for Lance Gross. His hand moved towards her, the universal sign for a handshake. She gripped his hand firmly pumping up and down as he introduced himself.

"Dwight." He said in a Brooklyn accent. She silently debated on whether she should give her first name or nickname. New school, new people, who needs to know her full name?

"Lela"

"Leila, cool."

"It's _Lela._" She enunciated each syllable leaning forward in her chair. Her name is not that hard to pronounce. The white long sleeved shirt Dwight wore was rolled up at the sleeve. Lela looked at the clock that was ticking slower than usual and ducked for at a rogue airplane flying around. The day has been coming along lovely. Dwight chuckled with a smart response.

"I know but I'm calling you Leila whether you like it or not."

"Fine" she muttered. Before she knew it Dwight kicked the seat of the guy in front him. Another kid, Frankie, said welcomed her into the family which is her classroom with a wave of the hand. This particular boy was capable of making every student in the class say hi, ecstatic. She only got one nasty glare from a blonde girl. Lela, or should she say Leila, could tell he was popular. Someone people listened to respected even. Even though everyone's greeting was genuine, the fact that she didn't introduce herself made her feel awkward. She scooted to the edges of her desk and tapped Dwight on his shoulder. He turned around and Leila raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What are you up to?"

"Just taking you under my wing,"

Leila let out an hmm. This year is going to be very interesting.


End file.
